Batman/TMNT III 04
[[Datei:Batman TMNT III 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4]]Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4''' (Untertitel: "Crisis in a Half Shell, Part 4"; "Krise in Halbschale, Teil 4") ist das vierte von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 7. August 2019 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #4 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen': Freddie E. Williams II und Kevin Eastman *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolitano *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman & Tomi Varga *'Assistent Editor': Liz Erickson *'Editor': Jim Chadwick Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5 Vorkommende Charaktere TMNT''/DC-Universum''' *thumb|210px|Back to Power!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Alfred Pennyworth **Damian Wayne (erwähnt) *Oroku Saki/Shredder **Foot Clan **Bebop und Rocksteady (erwähnt) *Krang **Krangs Droidenarmee *der "Lachende Mann" /Joker **Harley Quinn **Deadshot **Killer Croc und Clayface *thumb|210px|Die Rückkehr des JokersBane und Two-Face (erwähnt) *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Mirage-Universum *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|240px|Ein schwieriges BündnisZum wachsenden Frust des Lachenden Manns beginnt der nun wiederhergestellte Shredder''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3 die Operation des Smile Clans auseinanderzunehmen, indem er die Erinnerung seiner Foot Ninja wiedererweckt und dessen Verstecke und Waffendepots zerstört. Allerdings hat Shredder vor, den Ursupator endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen; ein Vorhaben, in dem Batman und den Turtles ein Veto einlegen, da Batman daran glaubt, dass sie den Joker brauchen, um Krangs Pläne entgültig zum Zusammenbrechen zu bringen. Der Shredder spricht Batman im Gegenzug darüber an, wieviele von dessen Verbündeten vom Lachenden Mann getötet wurden. Das ist ein Punkt, an dem Batman sich nicht vollständig erinnern kann, doch er weiß, dass er alles tun muss, was es braucht, um diese verdrehte Realität wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. thumb|200px|Das HilfsgesuchIndessen fleht der Lachende Mann seinen Verbündeten Krang''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #2 um Hilfe an. Krang, arrogant wie immer, antwortet auf das Gesuch und gibt dem Lachenden Mann einen Portalaktivator, der ein Tor zum Technodrom öffnet und eine Droidenarmee durchlässt, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Als Gegenleistung soll Lachender Mann nun den Turtles und Batman das Herz brechen und sie dann eliminieren... thumb|left|200px|Erwachen in der Memory LaneSpäter, im Hauptquartier des Gotham Police Departments, versuchen Commissioner Gordon und Bullock herauszufinden, der dem Smile Clan die Herrschaft über New Gotham streitig machen will, und mit den Folgen dieses Territorialkriegs fertigzuwerden. Da platzt April mit einer großen Tasche in die Krisenbesprechung und entführt Officer Casey Jones für einen Moment. Gerade als sie ihm seine wahre Geschichte eröffnen will, greift Lachender Mann das Polizeirevier an, um Casey zu eliminieren. Als sie Casey notgedrungen die Tasche in die Arme drückt, kommen Casey schlagartig seine wahren Erinnerungen zurück... thumb|200px|Caseys RückkehrAls der Lachende Mann damit beginnt, die Polizisten um sich abzuschlachten, stellen sich die Turtles ihm in den Weg. Der Lachende Mann schafft es zwar, Michelangelo als Geisel zu nehmen, doch dann mischt sich Casey mit seinem vollen Gedächtnis und seiner von April hergebrachten Kampfmontur ein. Dann beginnen die Turtles den Lachenden Mann zu reizen und zeigen ihm dann eine Liveübertragung, in der Shredder seine vollständige Rücknahme des Foot Clans ankündigt. Der Lachende Mann zieht sich umgehend zurück, und während Gordon noch versucht zu begreifen, was geschehen ist, präsentiert Donatello ihm eine holographische Telekommunikationsverbindung mit Batman, bei dessen Anblick Gordon ebenfalls sein Gedächtnis zurückgewinnt. Batman weißt an, die Bürger der Stadt zu schützen, während er und die Turtles mit dem Plan fortfahren wollen, mit dem sie Jokers Gedächtnis wieder erwecken wollen: Ein Besuch bei Ace Chemicals, dem Ort, an dem der Joker "geboren" wurde.Detective Comics #168 thumb|left|200px|Abkehr von der ErlösungEtwas später haben die Turtles, Batman, Splinter, April, Alfred und Casey in Ace Chemicals Stellung bezogen. Splinter und Batman haben noch einen kurzen Moment miteinander, in dem Batman erklärt, dass es noch Teile in seinem Gedächtnis gibt, die ihm einfach nicht wiederkommen wollen (darunter auch, dass er einst eine Familie von Verbündeten hatte). Gerade da betritt der Lachende Mann die Fabrik und beginnt sie auseinanderzunehmen, bis der Shredder sich schließlich zeigt. Als dann aber Batman sich einmischt, erwacht instinktiv die Furcht im Laughing Man, und er wirft eine Granate vor Batmans Füße. Der Sprengsatz zerstört den Laufsteg, auf dem der Lachende Mann gerade steht, doch der Lachende Mann wird von Batman festgehalten, ehe er in einen darunterliegenden Tank mit Chemikalien fallen kann. Mithilfe dieser präkeren Situation versucht Batman seinen Gegner an dessen wahres Ich zu erinnern; doch Lachender Mann will sich nicht erinnern und lässt sich freiwillig in den Tank hinunterfallen. thumb|200px|Sämann des ChaosBatman, die Turtles und Splinter beginnen sich gerade um die anderen Verbrecher zu bemühen, als auf einmal ein manisches Gelächter ertönt. Der Joker, in Leib und Seele wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form, entsteigt dem Chemikalientank; doch anstatt sich Batman gegen Krang anzuschließen, ist er vielmehr von der Idee verzückt, in diesem interdimensionalen Durcheinander noch mehr Chaos verbreiten zu können. Und so schaltet Joker den Portalaktivator ein, und Krangs Droidenarmee strömt durch das Dimensionstor in die Fabrik. Zitate * Shredder: Hm. Ich kann euch im Schatten sehen. Ich baue einfach alles wieder auf, was mir genommen wurde. Ich habe die Regeln dieser... Vereinbarung eingehalten. Kein einziger Mann ist durch meine Hand gestorben. Aber fordert diese Allianz nicht heraus. Raphael: Jedes Mitglied des Foot Clans, das du zurückbringst, schwächt Krangs Einfluss auf diese Welt, aber einige Menschen überwiegen andere. Batman: Wir müssen den Lachenden Mann aus den Schatten ziehen, damit er sich daran erinnert, wer er wirklich ist. Shredder: Ich muss ihn nicht herausziehen. Ich werde in der Nacht zu ihm gehen, ihm die Kehle durchschneiden und zurücknehmen, was rechtmäßig mir gehört. * Donatello: Wir wissen, dass du mit Krang arbeitest. Wir wissen, das er dir Versprechen macht. Aber er belügt dich. Lachender Mann: Du hast keine Ahnung, was er mir versprochen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wer auch immer ich war, dass ich je mehr wollte... Also gibt mir Casey Jones, oder ich töte euren Bruder! [packt Michelangelo] Michelangelo: Oh, Scheiße! Lachender Mann: Du riechst nach Peperoni. Michelangelo: Entspannt dich das irgendwie? Lachender Mann: Nein. Michelangelo: Schade. Was für ein Herzensbrecher. Lachender Mann: Ich warte. *thumb|200px|Väter und SöhneSplinter: Du warst hier schon mal. Batman: Ja. Seit Jahren wünschte ich mir, ich könnte es zurücknehmen... nur um mich von der Schuld zu befreien, dabei geholfen zu haben, ein Monster wie ihn zu erschaffen. Splinter: Ich denke, wir haben in dieser Welt gesehen, dass das Monster immer in ihm war. Batman: Ich denke, du hast recht. Splinter: Mein Sohn... du bist immer noch besorgt. Batman: Es gibt immer noch einen Schlüssel zu all dem, an den ich mich nicht erinnere. Etwas Wichtiges. Ich kann es fühlen. Splinter: Der Junge mit dem schwarzen Haar. Batman: Nein. Ich denke... Ich glaube, dieser Junge war ich. Ich denke nicht, dass Batman eine Familie hat. Ich glaube, Batman kämpft allein. Splinter: Bruce, du bist nicht- Alfred Pennyworth [per Funk]: Sir, wir haben ein Signal. Der Lachende Mann nähert sich jetzt. Batman: Bleib dran. * Batman: Joker. Wir können dies überwinden, gemeinsam. Joker: Oh, Batsy... Ich habe jetzt alle Erinnerungen an beide Leben in meinem Kopf... Es ist genug, um einen Mann verrückt zu machen! Ich meine, ich! Ein Ninja-Kriegsherr im Bund mit einem allmächtigen kosmischen Wesen?! Ist das nicht absurd? Batman: Joker... Joker: Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, bietet ein bisschen Chaos eine verdammt gute Gelegenheit an. [aktiviert die Mother Box und entfesselt Krangs Droidenarmee] HAHAHAHAHA! Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir helfen würde, oder? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (HC), April 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (*** 2019) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon